Hayate x Maid
by Baylee1100
Summary: What if Hayate left Tenchi academy after Nagi came back and what if Ayana left her? Huh your a maid?
1. Chapter 1

**Baylee1100-Hi I've had this in my head for a while and I'll tell you a little bit now what if Hayate left Tenchi academy after being dumped by her sister in arms? Well-read and find out!**

**Hayate-Baylee1100 does not own Hayate x blade but she does own my friends and the maid academy**

**Baylee1100-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-Not good enough Idiot**

**"…..what?" asked a confused Hayate kurogane**

**"You heard me you little idiot I no longer want to be your sister in arm I would be Nagi's because she takes these battles seriously" stated the stoic as always Ayana**

**"But.." she was cut off by Nagi who had walked up during their squabble and said "You heard her little sister I'm her new sister in arms so back off and go back home"**

**"Fine" she said as she finally walked away and right out of the school without giving anyone word**

**The next day**

**"Has anyone seen Hayate she wasn't in any of her classes" asked Momoka who walked up with Isuzu who was called Inu-Chan**

**"She probably went home like I told her to" said Nagi**

**"You told her to go home why?" asked Inu-Chan**

**"Because she's not cut out for this school and if it makes you happy I'll call home and have her tell you" said Nagi as she pulled out her red mobile phone**

**"Yes I'll her it from her before I believe you and put it on speaker phone" said Momo**

**"Fine" she said as she dialed her home number it rang twice before it was picked up by a woman who said "Kurogane dojo how can I help you" "Mom it's me" "Oh hello Nagi why are you calling?" "I need to talk to Hayate" "Huh isn't she with you at the school" the woman said in shock "No I sent her home last night" said Nagi and she was answered with "No she didn't come home but will check around town and why don't you check the orphanage?" asked/said the woman as she hung up**

**"The orphanage" said Nagi**

**"What about the orphanage" asked Ayana as she walked up?**

**"Hayate didn't come home and mom said to check the orphanage" said Nagi**

**"She wasn't at the orphanage I was just there" said Ayana**

**The search continued for a few more days till they gave up and came to realize that Hayate Kurogane had disappeared.**

**Baylee1100-That's a good prologue if I do say so myself**

**Hayate-Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Baylee1100-Hi here's my second chapter of this story and just some info this chapter is in Hayate/Aoi's prov.**

**Hayate/Aoi-Baylee1100 doesn't own Hayate x blade but she does own the fake academy and the oc's**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2-More than an idiot**

Ah the smell of apple and cherry blossoms in the air it's amazing

Oh I should introduce myself I'm Hayate Aoi Kurogane but I go by Aoi and to my friends Ai and I go to a school where they teach you how to be an amazing maid, I know you're probably going Isn't Hayate the name of the girl who disappeared and you're right because I am her.

Let me back up I didn't want to face my family and tell them my sister in arms abandoned me for Nagi so I got a train ticket for out of town and got on it took me two towns over and when I got off I came across an interesting school just for maids and that was almost 3 year ago.

Now here we are back in the present I'll describe myself to you I have medium length light red/maroon hair that goes to the middle of my shoulder blades that's usually pulled up in a ponytail with a ribbon with two pom poms on it, I have light maroon eyes and a decent body with modest curves and a B-cup sized bust and I'm really athletic and make decent grades.

"Oi Ai ...hey Ai are you awake" asked a cheerful voice

I'm pulled out of my thoughts to look at my two best friends ever, the one who spoke was the most cheerful of my friends her name is Nekane Nelliel Springfield but we all call her Nelly or in our case Nell she's really funny and likes to bounce because it moves her bouncy deep red and black curls mid-back curls that were kept in two high ponytails with some curls falling into her emerald green eyes, she has a tiny dancer build with small curves and a small A-cup bust, she's always happy and hyper you never see a time when she's not she's the second smartest girl in our grade though you wouldn't be able to tell by how she acts, if I had to use three words to describe her I would say cheerful, naïve, and sometimes just crazy.

"Oh I'm fine guys just lost in thought" said Aoi/Hayate (I'm going to call Hayate Aoi or Ai from now on)

"I'm glad you are ok and unharmed" said a girl with a slightly thick Russian accent and a soft smile

This girl is my other best friend her name is Kiristina Anastasia Ivanof but we call her Kirsi or kiri she's Russian and is beautiful, she has long pure white knee length hair that's pulled up in a bun with a series of braids and ribbons and she has pale lavender eyes with a pale cloud of gray where the pupil should be, she's tall and curvy with a large D-cup bust but she's sickly thin and super pale porcelain skin, she has a blood decease that's slowly shutting down her bodily functions and right now it's making her vision fade and cough up blood, she's the smartest girl in school and as sweet as can be she's sort of like a mother with a graceful calm aura around her.

All three of us wear a uniform that consists of a black lotica dress with a white collar and sleeves along with red embroidery in the shape of a rose on the breast and we each wear a different kind of stocking and shoes, I wear knee high black stockings and mid-knee brown boots, Nelly wears white short socks with black Mary janes, and Kirsi wears thie high black and red stripped stockings with knee high black boots.

As I was saying we all three go to school at Rose cross maid academy for girls and live in an apartment that's on campus in which we all have our own rooms. The only interaction we have with boys is when we see the boys from the school next door. Let me explain next door to our school there's a school called the blue spades school for boys that teaches the boys how to be great butlers, this school has three amazing boys named Alios, Alex, and Chrono.

"Ai-Chan the lady headmistress calls us we should get going" said Kirsi in her usual soft voice

"Come on, come on, come on Ai" said Nelly in her usual hyper voice

"Coming Kiri, Nell let's go!" I say in my usual cheerful voice as we walk across campus to the Headmistress's office and once we get there the polite as always Kirsi knocks on the door and we wait till we hear a woman say "Come in"

Upon entering we see the headmistress sitting at her desk when she looks up at us she starts to smile and said what every maid at this school wants to hear "Girls I am happy to say you three have been requested to be new maids for the daughter of two famous dojo owners and her friends while the parents our in America."

"Wow when do we leave and what are their names?" I asked

"They said they would like to come and meet you personally and you will leave in three days you will have time off from classes considering that you will be traveling two towns over but you must come to class at least three days a week do you understand?" the headmistress asked

"Yes we understand headmistress" said Kirsi quietly

"Good they will be here tomorrow afternoon" said the headmistress "Have a nice night girl's get to bed you have a big day tomorrow"

"Yes Miss" said Nelly as we walked out the door before she started to jump and said in sing song voice "Were going to be maids, were going to be maids I can believe it"

When we got back to our apartment I saw as we all went to our rooms just how big our apartment is, it has three rooms which are side by side with different colored doors, two bathrooms, and a kitchen.

We each go into our own rooms and as were going in say goodnight

"Goodnight Nell-Chan, Ai-Chan" said our Russian friend as she enters her lavender room

"Nighty night Ai, Kiri" said our English red head as she hopped into her emerald green room

"Night guys" I say as I walk into my blue room as I lay down I see two pictures on my night stand one of me, Nell, and Kiri on the first day of third year in front of the apple blossom tree and the other one was of me when I was at Tenchi academy.

"Goodnight Tenchi and Rose cross academy" I said as I went to sleep not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

Baylee1100- What a good chapter I can't wait to write another

Ai-Hey

Kiri-Please

Nell-Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Baylee1100-Hi welcome to another chapter of my story and to let you know this story will be in switched prov's of the Tenchi academy girls**

**Ai, Kiri, and Nell-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 3- The idiot changes into a maid**

**Nagi's Prov**

"Mom, dad why are we all going to meet the new maids and butlers instead of them coming to meet us at the dojo?" I asked from the back with my friends

"Because all the new maids and butlers are still in the academy and their going to miss a lot of school while they're with us, so were going to go meet them so they won't miss their classes" mom said to us

As you can tell me, my parents, and my friends Ayana, Isuzu or as we call her Inu-Chan, and Momoka are going to meet the new maids and butlers that will be taking care of me and my friends over summer break from the academy while my parents go on a vacation in America

"How old did you say they were again?" asked Ayana who hasn't changed much at all in fact none of us have except for Inu-Chan getting a hair cut

"All three of the maids are around the same age as Nagi 15 and all the boys are around 16 years old" said my dad who was driving

"I'm confused how are kid's that are younger than Nagi and us going to watch us?" asked Moka-Chan

"They all came at high recommendation and don't worry I have everything covered and here we are" said mom as we looked out the window we saw two schools side by side on was a blue and black building designed to look like a castle on the left and a red and black building designed to look like a huge church "And by the way were going to meet the girls first so let's go!" with that said dad pulled up to the driveway of the red and black church where a tall middle aged woman was waiting outside

"Hello you must be The Kurogane family and friends I'm the headmistress of this academy you can call me Ms. Jean" she said in a voice that held genuine kindness

"Yes and we'd like to meet the girls if we can" said my dad

"Well the girls are still in class but it should let out in a few minutes, so why don't I take you to their dorm/apartment?" asked/stated Ms. Jean

"That would be lovely and is there anything we need to know about the girls" asked my mom

"Yes all the girls are best friends and the tallest and youngest is very week, so you can't overwork her too much she can push herself for a long time past her limits but too much can put her in the hospital" stated Ms. Jean as we came to a large black building that was on the campus and went up to the fourth floor where we reached a red and black door that had a whiteboard on it with the name Ai along with a blue tulip, Kiri along with a pale blue and lavender rose, and Nell along with a green lily written on it

**Ayana Prov**

When we opened the door we saw a small entry way with a closet and a large living room area along with three doors on the left side of the stairs that rested on the left side of the living room, the door were each a little different and each was a different color the one on the far left was a pretty lavender color, the middle was a flashy emerald green color, and the room on the rights door was a cool blue color and each of the doors had flowers hanging in the corners that were exact like the ones from the whiteboard outside and each flower was in front of the door with that same color door

"As you can see each girl has their own favorite color which they have added to their belongings" as soon as the headmistress said that we heard a load bell go off "Classes have ended the girls should be here shortly"

A few minutes later heard the sound of three different sets of footsteps one soft and light that barely make a sound, a pair of medium footsteps that seemed to skip, and finally a pair that seemed like somewhere in the middle

We then heard the sound of giggling and the door opened to reveal three teenage girls that as soon as they as the headmistress bowed and said "Good afternoon headmistress Jean"

"Hello girls now get in a line a lift your head when I introduce you" the headmistress said the girls did as they were told and got in a line with their heads bowed

"These are you maids this is Nekane Nelliel Springfield or Nelly" said girl lifted her head to reveal a small girl with curly red and black hair tied in two ponytails that went to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes framed with thick black eyelashes, she waved excitedly and said in a hyper and cheerful voice "Hey it's nice to meet you I'm from England and you can call me Nelly" the girl Nelly said

"This is Kiristina Anastasia Ivanof or Kirsi" said girl was the tallest of the three but not by much she had long pure white hair pulled up in a bun with ribbons and braids and bangs that framed her face and slightly covered her pale lavender eyes with a cloud of gray where a pupil should be that were framed by thick white eyelashes, the girl bowed politely with her small delicate porcelain hands resting on her skirt and said in a soft and sweet voice "Hello I'm Kirsi and I'm from Russia and it's a pleaser to make your aqantence I hope not to disappoint you"

"Finally this is Hayate Aoi Kurogane or Aoi" as soon as she said that I along with everyone else turned to look at the last girl this girl was of average height which was taller than Nelly but a little smaller than Kirsi she had medium length light red/maroon hair that goes to the middle of her shoulder blades that was pulled up in a ponytail with a ribbon with two pom poms on it she also had light maroon eyes framed with thick black lashes and even though she was older and taller and prettier there she was it was our Hayate!

**Momoka's Prov**

It's Hayate she looks so pretty and non idiot like

Hayate/Aoi's eyes widen as she sees us and she shares a look with the other two girls as their eyes widen as well as the girl Kirsi looked to Ms. Jean and said in a voice that was coated with a Russian accent "Headmistress Jean can we have a few minuet's alone with the Kurogane's to get to know them better?"

"Of course I'll be back in half an hour until then girl's goodbye" she said as she walked out the door with Nagi's parents

As soon as the door closed Hayate and her friends looked over to us and said "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing Hayate what are_ you_ doing here?" I challenged back

"I go to school here now you answer" she said back

"Were hear to get new maids and what do you mean you go to school here?" asked/answered Nagi

"I'm a student here a maid in training and I guess one of your three new maid it's nice to see you again" she said while bowing to us

I was about to say something but was interrupted by a bell sounding off from down stairs, upon hearing the bell all three girls walked towards the window and screamed while holding their hands together or hopping in Nelly's case

"What are you screaming at?" asked my sister in arms Inu-Chan

"The butlers, the butlers the three cutest boys at the blue spades school" said/sang Nelly as she looked out the window and swooned "Ah Alex"

"Oh Chrono" sighed/swooned Kirsi

"OMG its Alios" said Hayate

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a girl with short chopped hair held back by a hairband said "The butlers are coming to ask girls to tonight's dance" and with that she left only to have three boys enter in her place

The first boy was the same height a Hayate with mid-neck length light/pale blond hair and bright blue eyes he walked up to Hayate and hook her hands and asked in a English accented voice "Are you Aoi?" and Hayate said "Y-y-yeah" while blushing all the way to her ears

The second boy was a little taller than Kirsi with mid-back length deep purple hair tied in a braid and crimson red eyes he walked up to Kirsi and took one of her hands a placed a kiss upon in then asked while still holding her hand "Are you Miss Kirsi?" he asked in a slightly German Russian accented voice and Kirsi said "Yes sir" with a light blush dusting her super pale cheeks

The final boy was the slightly taller than Nelly with shoulder length crimson red hair and topaz eyes said in a German "You're Nelly" and he was answered with a "Yep" from nelly with a blush steadily spreading across her face

All the boys asked at the same time "Will you go to the dance with me?" and they were all answered with an "Of course" as they left they placed a kiss upon all their cheeks and said "We'll pick you up at 8:00"

After the boys left the headmistress came back and announced that it was time to go along with the Kurogane's

"Can we stay the night here?" asked Nagi

"I guess if you want to and if the girls don't mind" Nagi's mom said

"OF" "We don't mind at all" said Kirsi while cutting Nelly off as Hayate put a hand over her mouth

"Ok goodbye than have a nice night we'll pick you all up tomorrow" said Nagi's dad as he and his wife walked out of the room

"Oh and do get ready for the dance girls tonight is going to be an amazing night and you're last full night at this school for a while" said Ms. Jean as she exited the room leaving us alone with Hayate and her friends

**Baylee1100-That was a long chapter I'll have the next chapter updated soon**

**Kirsi, Aoi, and Nelly-Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baylee1100-Here it is the fourth chapter hopes you like it and I own nothing except the oc's**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 4-The idiot turns into a beautiful maid**

"We should get ready for the dance" said Aoi (going to call her Aoi unless I say something else)

"Yeah you go ahead and get ready we'll wait here and tell you how it looks" said Ayana

"We have a favor to ask of you?" asked Kirsi as she gazed at us

"Sure what is it?" asked Nagi looking at her sister and her friend

"Can you tell us how we look because we've only gone to one other dance and when we got there they just kept staring at us" said/asked Aoi

"Sure we can do that I bet you'll look great" commented Moka-Chan

With that the girls left into Kirsi's lavender door with black dress bags from their rooms

**Aoi's Prov**

We left the girl's in the living room as we go into Kiri's room with our dresses and shoes

Kiri's room is pretty lavender like her door and super clean it had a black day bed with a dark and light purple bedspread she had bookshelves lining her walls that were filled with tons of books and a little over a dozen different flowers on different tables in her room and window frame

"Ai sit, sit, sit you're going first" said Nell while jumping up and down

"Ok I'm coming" I say as I sit down on a spar stool and let my hair out of its ponytail

Kiri starts to run her fingers through my hair and plugs in her curling iron and starts to sing a song to distract me from the steam going down by back as she curls it

_Though the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Here this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

she repeats the song a few more times till she's done with my hair and moves to my makeup it's light and doesn't feel thick and uncomfortable like it did when I wore makeup before the academy

Once she's done with me I look at her face and see her smiling down at me as she moves to Nell and starts to straighten her hair as she sings the same song with different lyrics

_Dancing bears _

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horse's prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memories_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dimness_

_And ever_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

By the time the song was over she had already straightened Nell's mid-back length hair and was almost done with her light green makeup that was the same as mine except mine was blue

Once she was done with us she started to get herself ready by letting her knee length hair down in soft waves and put two braids that wrap around her head with lavender and aqua blue ribbons weaved through them and as usual her bangs were covering her left eye from view, after she did her soft makeup the same as ours but purple she handed me two blue hair clips with blue bells on the ends and she handed Nell a hair clip and a necklace with green bows on them

Since our makeup and hair was done we moved on to dresses they helped me put mine on first which was a blue Chinese dress with black outlines and a slit on the right side where you could see my black tights and to complete my look I wore black and blue gloves and blue high heels

After I was done I helped Kiri with Nell she was wearing a simple green dress with a black sash along with white socks and black Mary Janes and to finish off her look Nell wore black short gloves with a green ribbon on the wrist

Finally we got to Kiri who wore an long elegant lavender dress that matched her eyes that was sleeveless and had a corset style top that made her breasts stand out more than ever, the dress was outlined with black along with the black ribbon holding her chocker in place, to add some color she wore her treasured aqua blue ball necklace that hung on a silver chain that brought out the hidden blues in her eyes, to finish off her look she put on black gloves that ended a little above her elbow and black high heels

We walked out of Kiri's room to see the shocked faces of my sister and my old friends

**Ayana Prov**

We were just sitting in the living room waiting for the girls Inu-Chan and Moka-Chan were sitting on Hayate's couch talking, Nagi was getting something to drink in the kitchen while I looked at the photos the girls had lying around when the girls came out and we were shocked the all looked beautiful in full makeup and dresses it was like looking at a different person

"You look hot" said Moka-Chan as she nodded

"Yep you look so cute" agreed Inu-Chan

"Wow" was all Nagi could say as she walked out of the kitchen to see the girls

"You look amazing like a completely different person" I said looking at what my ex-partner had become

The girls heard a chime from the door before the girls say something about their complements

**Baylee1100-Wasn't that good please review!**


	5. note(sorry)

I am so so sorry that i haven't updated in a while i hope you forgive me ill write another chapter soon


End file.
